


One Question, One Hellavu Nite

by Shugo_Ookami



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 12:03:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shugo_Ookami/pseuds/Shugo_Ookami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Roxas and Namine fic.<br/>Namine's perspective</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Question, One Hellavu Nite

**Author's Note:**

> Written back in 2012  
> This is seriously my only hetero fiction I have EVER written  
> (I need to re-write some of these fics. I'm now realizing how horrible they are haha)

Who knew that a few words would send my mind into turmoil? Not me, that's for sure. I'd never really talked to him before, so when he walked up to me during art and asked me out, I nearly fell out of my chair.

"Hey, Namine?" Roxas said catching my attention as he walked up to me. I looked up from my sketching and raised an eyebrow. "Are you doing anything tonite?" I shook my head slowly. He broke into a grin and blushed slightly. "How would....ummm.....Would you.....*sigh* Wouldyouwannagooutwithmetonight?" That's what almost caused me fall out of my chair. I laughed a little. He said it so fast I almost didn't catch it but, alas, I did and he deserved an answer.

"Sure," and with that, I resumed my sketching. He pulled a stool up next to me and I smiled at him. "103 Cresent Drive. I live alone so you dont' have to worry about my father trying to kill you." Roxas chuckled....Why was he so interested in me? "What time do I need to be ready?"

"Movie starts at 8," Roxas said, slowly painting his drawing. He looked over to me and furrowed his brow. "That too late?" I glanced at him and shook my head. He sighed in relief. "Okay! I'll be over at seven-thirty!" And with that, the bell rang signaling the end of the Friday school day.

…......................which meant my date with Roxas was in four hours......CRAP! I started rushing out of school and jumped into my car and drove home....quicker than I usually do....Why am I in a such a hurry? Nevermind that!

I pulled into my drivewayand jumped out of my car heading towards my door, which was swung open before I had even out the key into its lock and jumped out of its path before I got hit.

"Sorry, kid!" A woman with blond hair with two antennae-type hair chunks sticking out yelled out.

"Larxene!" I yelled."What are you doing here!?!"

"Checking up on my adorable little cousin, what else?!" Larxene grinned and gave me a huge hug. "Why are you in such a hurry to get in the house?"

"I have a date at seven-thirty!" I yelled out in annoyance as she kept hugging me and then suddenly let go. "Uhg! You still haveway too much energy and strength! Let me in!" To my surprise....she stepped to her right and let me in.

"Why didn't you say so in the first place? Who is he? What's he like? Is he cute? Wait......You...Have a date?" Larxene looked at me skeptically. "Really?"

I nodded as I headed to my room and set my school stuff on my bed and rifled through my closet. "His name is Roxas, I don't really know that much about him, he asked me out during seventh hour and yes, he's kinda cute." I pulled out a simple white blouse and some plain ripped jeans and set them on my bed. Larxene took one look and sighed. I looked at her. "What?"

"You have no idea what boys like, do you?" Larxene sighed and went through my closet. After a few moments she pulled out a black mini skirt (where the hell did I get that?), a very low white v-neck shirt....(huh?!? when did I buy that?) and to top it all off she went over to her bag (when she brought that up, I have no idea..) and pulled out black pumps.

I eyed her suspicously. "You really think I'm going to wear all that?" She nodded. "No."

"Why not? You'd look smokin!" Larxene grinned. I looked at the pile of clothes and sighed. She jumped in joy and started undressing me. I slapped her hands away. I started getting dressed and she brought out my make-up. She put aside my silver eyeliner, pale-pink sparkle shadow, and my lipgloss. She motioned for me to go over to her and sit down in front of my vanity. "Close your eyes and let me do my magic!" I giggled. I trusted her when it came tot make-up, she did own a beauty salon after all. After a few minutes I heard her put the make-up away and opened up one and gasped. I looked like a fairy. I got up and gave her a huge hug and notice the time: 7:27!

"I gotta head downstairs! Thank you so much, Larxene!" I hugged her again and ran down the stairs just in time to see Roxas pull into her driveway. Larxene was just coming down the stairs as I opened the door and let Roxas in. "Oh, Larxene. This is Roxas. Roxas, this is my cousin, Larxene."

Roxas smiled politely. "Hello."

Larxene grinned. "You weren't kidding." She gave me a wink and I felt my face flush.

Roxas looked at me. "Nevermind! Bye, Larxene!" I pulled Roxas out of my house and towards his car.

"She seemed nice." Roxas chuckled. I blushed and muttered under my breath, he laughed. "Hey! Iwas being serious!"

"She is nice. Just a huge pain in the ass sometimes." I muttered. He laughed harder.

We pulled up to the theater and got out of the car. We walked upto the consession stand and ordered a couple pop, some candy and popcorn. As we were walking into the theater I spotted some people I know from school and from Larxene's work. They motioned for us to walk over to them, so we did. The movie was delayed due to some idiot setting the projector on screen. I knew who it was right away when we were told about it. Who else with flaming red hair and a passion for fire, would be walking out of the EMPLOYEES ONLY area with a smirk on his face. I noticed that Marluxia kept looking at his phone every now and then and tapped his side, making him jump.

"She's at my house if you wanna go see her..." I said sweetly. He grimaced. "It's been two years already. She's not mad anymore..." He smiled faintly and nodded. He told the others he had to go and left. A few minutes later I get a text from Larxene:

Thank You

I smiledand was led into the theater by Roxas. Somehow we were now double dating with Roxas' cousin Sora and his girlfriend, Kairi. I knew them only from school and I felt a little awkward.

….......................The date turned into a lot of fun. After the movie, Kairi suggested that we all go to a cafe just around the corner and we ate dinner there. After that, we said goodbye to Sora and Kairi and headed back to my house. I noticed that Larxene's car was gone and smiled. We got out of Roxas's car and headed up the path to my door. He stopped and grabbed my hand. I turned to him in surprise, just as he covered my mouth with his. We pulled apart and I smiled. "Thank you for the wonderful nite."

He chuckled and smiled. "Wanna do it again next weekend?" He looked at me hopefully.

I giggled. "Hell yes."

***Through the rest of their high school life, they dated. Everyone knew that, one day, those two would get married.***

"You look very beautiful." My cousin-in-law commented.

I smiled and blushed. "Thank you, Mar." Marluxia grinned.

"Let me finish her make-up, hun!" My cousin yelled, pushing her husband out of the way. Marluxia held his hands up and laughed. Larxene looked at me. "Hmmmmm.....Maybe I should do your make-up the same way I did seven years ago."

"Has it been seven years already?" She nodded and I whistled. "Holy crap." She laughed and did my make-up. The same fairy-like way it was when I first dated my fiance. My eyes teared up.

"Don't cry, Namine!" Larxene cried out. "You'll ruin my master piece!" I laughed and nodded. She finished and as I stood up, Kairi (now Sora's wife), and Ollette walked in.

"Let'sget you hitched!" Kairi yelled. Ollette rolled her eyes and muttered something about notletting Kairi have anymore alcohol. I giggled. All three led me out of the door.

I held my breath.

Marluxia, being my cousin's husband (and seeing as i'm an orphan and he offered), held out his arm to me.

I took it.

The doors to the sanctuary opened.

I exhaled.

For standing at the end, was my fiance and love, Roxas.

I held my breath.

Marluxia took a step and I followed.

Roxas took my hand and the ceremony started.

I exhaled.

********Who knew a few words would send me in this direction? Not me, that's for sure. But....I'm glad that he walked up to me that day in art and almost caused me to fall out of my chair.*********

"Oh my god!" A girl yelled out.

"What now, sis?"

"I just found mom and dad's wedding album!"

"No way!"

"Yeah way!"

"Lemme see!"

"Holy crap! It's Uncle Marluxia!"

".......in a tux....... and Aunty Larxene......in a dress.....HEY! Is that Axel?"

"In a tux....." The girl said, slowly putting down the album. "Where are mom and dad anyway?"

"No idea, why?"

"I wanna hear their wedding day, duh! Why are younger brother so dumb sometimes?" The girl cried out in annoyance. Her brother rolled his eyes.

The front door slammed and two blondes walked in carrying groceries. They were tackled by a younger blond that looked a lot like her mom. "Oh my! Haha. Hello, sweety. What are you up to?"

"MOM! DAD! I WANNA HEAR ABOUT YOUR WEDDING DAY!" The girl yelled.

"Uh-oh." Her mother said looking at her husband. "Theyfound the album." He chuckled. "Suppose you wanna know how we got Axel and Marluxia in tux, huh?"

"YES!" The girl squealed.

"Well," The man said. "Might as well tell her, Namine."

I rolled my eyes."You're helping, Roxas." He feigned innocence. I wasn't buying it. We put the groceries away and went into the living room. "By the way, where's your babysitter?"

"Right here!" Axel yelled running down the stairs and glomped me and Roxas at the same time.

"I'm guessing you're the one who showed them the album?" Roxas said irritated at being glomped. Axel grinned his Chesire cat grin and backed away and hid behind our son. Roxas rolled his eyes and plopped down and put his son into his lap and our daughter sat down next to him and he showed them all the photos.

I looked at them and smiled. Roxas looked up from the book, as Axel started talking about Roxas crying at the wedding, and met my eyes. He smiled. I smiled. The kids were smiling. Axel was smiling.

It was a happy day. And there will always be more happy days for my family and I. Forver.

**Author's Note:**

> [Find Me On Tumblr!](http://drabblesallday.tumblr.com/)


End file.
